


No Regrets

by iAMBiguous, missherly



Series: No Regrets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underage Character(s), high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAMBiguous/pseuds/iAMBiguous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherly/pseuds/missherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin took in the sight of him for the first time. His right eye was swollen from a punch, his bottom lip was split and bleeding, and his short black hair mussed from the fighting. Still he leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed and his legs splayed out in front of him like that was his permanent seat in the office. He reaches forward lazily and pulled a tissue from the box and dabs at his lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU starring super popular punk band singer Levi... and sheltered AP student Erwin Smith.  
> New chapters currently under construction. Title subject to change.

'Four minutes to class. I'll make it easy.' Erwin walks quickly looking for the classroom. '218 should be around the corner.' He thinks to himself. AP Literature wasn't a class he was looking forward to, but at least he didn't have to worry about finding it. Erwin knew every inch of the school, it was mapped in his memory since his first day. He had plenty of time to make it.

Erwin came around the corner and finds room 218, and also a crowd of people blocking it. Yelling of students and flashing of phones circled around two students fighting. One was a tall muscular footballer sporting a letter jacket with a fresh blood stain, and the other a small wiry boy clad in dark jeans and a black shirt hidden by his hoodie. Surprisingly the smaller one looked better off in the fight, but Erwin worried for his safety. He pushes his way between the crowds, and forces his large muscular frame between the two fighting.

"Stop you two!" Erwin yells, before he's pulled down by his shirt collar. The footballer has grabbed him and pulls him back before throwing him back into the crowd. He's pulled down and the other students are shoving him and throwing punches as he lands in them.

The small one in black, turns and watches Erwin get thrown into the crowd. He's distracted long enough for the footballer to tackle him to the ground.

A bell rings through the hallways and the majority of the crowd dissipates, leaving Erwin and the two fighters with just a few other bystanders who had joined in the fight. A whistle shrieks. The other students flee for their classes, leaving only Erwin and the shorter one on the ground, battered and bloody. Vice Principal Shadis comes around the corner and finds them. He descends upon them and pulls them both up to their feet.

"What is this? Ackerman, I thought I could have order at least on the first day!" He screams at them. Shadis turns to Erwin, "Who the hell are you?" Before Erwin could answer he starts yelling again. "Both of you are coming with me to the principal's office! We're getting this thing sorted! You brats can't control yourselves for one day without attacking each other!"

Erwin doesn't have to think about which way the principal's office is. Shadis shoves them both down the hall and pushes them into the office when they finally reach it. This is the first time he's been taken to the principal not by his mother. Shadis orders them to sit while he goes to find the principal.  
Sitting in the chair, Erwin notices he's bleeding. He reaches up to his face and finds his nose is incredibly tender. He reaches across the desk and grabs some tissues and holds his nose. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

"Lean forward. That way the blood doesn't run down your throat." The other boy finally spoke. Erwin coughed in surprise at the sound and more blood spattered into the tissue. He looked over at the other boy tentatively and leaned forward, still pressing the tissue to his nose.

"Thanks," he mumbled through the bloody tissues. Erwin took in the sight of him for the first time. His right eye was swollen from a punch, his bottom lip was split and bleeding, and his short black hair mussed from the fighting. Still he leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed and his legs splayed out in front of him like that was his permanent seat in the office. He reaches forward lazily and pulled a tissue from the box and dabs at his lip.

"Hello boys," Principal Pixis announces as he enters the office. Erwin realizes he's been staring at the dark haired boy and quickly looks toward Pixis as he walks around to sit at the desk. "Welcome back, Levi. How was your summer."

"Nothing new." The shorter one answers.

'Levi. So that's his name.' Erwin files the name in his memory to make it stick to the image of the beaten and beautiful person sitting next to him. 'Stop it.' He orders himself, realizing he was thinking of him as "beautiful."

"And Erwin. This is the first time something like this has brought you to my office. Didn't know you had it in you to fight someone." Pixis teases Erwin. Of course it was the first time he was sent to the Principal for anything even remotely like trouble.

"Keith has informed me that you two were caught in fisticuffs in the English hall. Now you boys know that we can't be acting like this in school. Outside you can do as you like, as long as you don't kill each other. In here though we have to act like civilized adults. Levi this is a bit too normal for you, but Erwin this is shocking that you were involved. However, before I can punish you for what happened, I will listen to what you have to say about the incident. Much to Keith's disliking."

Erwin couldn't get in trouble at school. His mom would kill him for sure. He pulls the tissue away from his face to explain the ordeal. "I was just going to class and there was a fight. I was just trying to break it up, but that other guy grabbed me and threw me. I didn't do anything." Erwin pleads. 'Maybe Pixis will understand.' He hopes.

Pixis bushes his mustache with his finger tips before answering him. "That does sound more like you than fighting, but I do have to here Mr. Ackerman's side of the story first before I can decide what to do with the two of you." He looks toward Levi.

"He's telling the truth. Some shithead shoved me and I got in a fight. Then Captain America over here," he gestures toward Erwin, "had to be a hero and got in the way of a punch."

"And who was the other boy?"

"I don't know," Erwin answered.

"Don't care," Levi stated.

Pixis leans forward and puts his elbows on the desk. "Well it seems you're telling the truth Mr. Smith. You're free to go. Do you need to go home?"

Erwin couldn't explain what had happened to his mother. She wouldn't understand why he was missing class. She especially wouldn't want to know he'd been in a fight, or in the principal's office. "No, I'll be fine. I should head to class."

"Here boy." Pixis holds out the box of tissues and Erwin pulls some out and takes them before turning to leave. He walks slowly to hear what Pixis has to say to Levi. "As for you, Mr. Ackerman, since it is the first day I'll be easy on you. You have only one week of detention, starting today. I'll see you after school."

Erwin finally reaches the door. He exits and starts the walk to class. He finally reaches 218 and enters. The class goes silent as he barges in. He finds an empty seat behind his friend Petra after awkwardly introducing himself to the teacher and the class and apologizing for being late. He sits down and the class goes back into reviewing the syllabus. Petra turns around and hands him a copy as she interrogates him.

"What happened? I heard you and Levi were in a fight. Are you okay? Do you need a tissue?"

Erwin pulls out his tissues before she can start trying to clean his face. "I'm fine," he whispers. "I just got in the middle of a fight trying to stop it."

"Okay then. Is Levi okay?"

"He's seems fine. Better than me actually," he answers before he realizes something. "How do you know Levi?"

Petra blushes. "I had a class with him last year. And he has that band. You remember, he played at the pep rally last year. The one that ended up in a riot."

"That was him?" Erwin asks. He's shocked that he didn't recognize the school rock star. He ponders for a moment in memory of the pep rally last year. The students all jumped out of their seats and swarmed onto the floor to Levi and his band performing. "Do you happen to know where detention is held?"

"Did you get detention?" Petra asks, concerned.

"No, I just wanted to know. For reference."

Petra isn't entirely convinced. "It meets in front of the library. Usually it only lasts an hour or so. Want me to wait for you to get out?"

"No I'm fine really. I don't have detention. Anyway I have practice today. I just wanted to know."

Petra turns back toward her own desk. The class lingers on as Erwin waits for it to end so he can get ready for practice. The rest of the days drags by in repetitiveness like all first days do. Even though this was their senior year, everyone had to introduce themselves like they had never met. Finally the classes ended and Erwin headed to cross country practice.

After changing, Erwin heads out to the track. For the first day back they're taking it easy, only a three mile run the first day. Erwin starts out on the course of laps around the track. He remembers the pep rally from the previous year. Levi and his band were playing some Fall Out Boy song at the end of the rally. At the end of the song the girl on the drums leapt of the stage and tackled another student. After that everyone had started to rush down to see the fight. Levi watched until the girl was outnumbered, then he immediately jumped in and pulled everyone off her. The rest of the band was hanging back on the stage when Levi joined the fight. Finally Shadis had to come and break up the fight and the pep rally ended early.

'He can take care of himself at least.' Erwin thinks back on the memory or Levi protecting his smaller drummer. 'Wait. Why am I thinking about this now?' He continues running, and starts thinking about where he could find Levi when he finishes practice. Usually people wait for their rides at the steps in front of the school. He can actually see them from the track at the bottom of the hill. 'What would I even say to him? What if I can't find him? Why does it matter?' Erwin suddenly stops, grabbing his head with his hands. 'Why Levi?'

Dita catches up to him and stops next to him. "You okay, man?" He asks, his usual bandana still in place and slightly sweaty from their run.

Erwin looks up at him. "Yeah, fine." He realizes he hunched forward.

"Your head okay?"

Erwin quickly drops his hands. "Yeah, just a headache. I'm gonna go get some water." He runs off toward the school.

Dita calls after him, "You do that, man!"

Erwin runs back inside through the doors under the stairs to the track. He enters the locker room and finds a sink. After splashing his face with the cold water, he paces around the locker room, talking to himself.

"I shouldn't go. He'll think I'm weird. But I should at least thank him for getting me off the hook for that. What if he doesn't care? What if he isn't even there?" He looks down at his watch and realizes its almost four thirty. Detention should be over by now. Levi had probably gone home by now. Erwin makes it back out to the track to see everyone finishing their last lap and heading back to the locker room. Erwin grabs his backpack and his running bag out of his locker without bothering to change. He runs out before anyone reaches the door. He waves to Dita to let him know he's okay before jogging around to the front of the school.

Sitting on the top step is Levi, staring aimlessly away from where Erwin had jogged from. Erwin slows to a walk and approaches Levi. The shorter one turns around and looks up at him. "You again." Not a question, just a statement.

"Yeah, hi." Erwin sits on the same step, still sweating from his run. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting me off." Levi raises one thin black eyebrow, and Erwin quickly corrects himself, "I mean getting me out of trouble back there. I don't know what my mom would have done if she found out."

"You were worried about what your mom would think?" He turns his head to watch the cars come and go for the other students waiting on the steps.

"A little yeah, but that's not it. I just wanted to say thanks."

"Well you're welcome. Next time you should stay out of it though. I can handle idiots like that." Erwin looks down at the step, realizing he had only made things worse for Levi in that fight. "Besides your pretty face might get worse than a little nose bleed."

Erwin quickly looks up to find Levi still watching the traffic. Was that a threat or a compliment? Quickly changing the subject, Erwin looks down at the guitar case sitting next to Levi. "Is that yours?" He gestures towards the case.

"What do you think?"

"I mean of course. I know, you have that band. I just noticed it."

"Okay."

"I play bass."

"Sick."

Both of them fall silent. After a few minutes, Levi stands up and starts to walk away before turning around and saying, "Before this gets any more awkward, my ride is here. Good luck with your mom," he says tapping his nose. Erwin stands up quickly as Levi walks away, towering easily over him as he goes down the stairs. Levi starts to walk backwards down the steps staring up at Erwin. "Nice shorts by the way," he calls before he turns around and climbs onto the back of a black motorcycle stopped in front of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Armin are cute brothers. While Armin has a pizza party with his classmates, Erwin explains his intentions to Hanji.

Erwin looks down confusedly at his legs in his reflective, green shorts. My legs? He watches the motorcycle speed away down the hill as his mother's gold minivan drives past them to turn around and stop in front of the steps to pick up Erwin, who is still staring after the motorcycle with Levi on it.

Erwin's mother beeps the car horn at him, pulling his attention back to the gold minivan and his mother, Barbara, impatiently waving at him to get in the car. He scrambles for his bags resting at his feet and jogs down the steps to get in the passenger seat.

"Finally, and I thought I was going to be late because I had to pick up your brother's friends from the Carla's to take them to our house." She says as she pulls away from the curb before Erwin can get his seatbelt on.

"Sorry I was just distracted. I didn't even notice you were late."

"Well at least we can still get home before five. I set everything up while you kids were at school. We're having a little party for the little ones since it was their very first day of school. I've had Armin invite all his classmates and their parents should bring them by around six. Should we order the pizzas now or when everyone arrives? I don't know if we should ask what everyone else wants. Are you even listening to me?"

Erwin turns to her quickly, after realizing he'd been staring out the window. "What?...yeah."

"What happened to you?" She screeched, seeing Erwin's swollen nose.

"Nothing! Just my allergies are acting up."

"Oh dear. Well I'll order the pizzas when we get home."

 

When Erwin and his family arrive at their house, Armin jumps out of the car and runs for the front door. Erwin follows him, dropping his bags on the ground before running after Armin, catching up to him quickly. He grabs the younger boy and lifts him up into the air and onto his shoulders. Armin squeals with delight.

"So how was your first day of school, buddy?"

"I had a lot of fun. Eren and Mikasa are in my class, and I'm the only one who can read in my class, and we had snacks!"

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Erwin! Come pick up your bags! They do not live on the ground!" Erwin's mother calls after him. He turns around and runs back toward his bags at full speed with Armin laughing as he holds on tightly. 

"Be careful with your brother! Put him down this instant!" She calls as Erwin bends down to grab his bags. Armin slides off his shoulders and onto the ground. "Now you boys can help me get the last things ready for when Armin's classmates arrive. Erwin, you go upstairs and bring all the chairs down from the attic. Armin, you can help me order the pizzas." They all collectively head inside and Erwin heads directly to the attic, dropping his bags in front of his door on the way. He comes back down a few minutes later with armfuls of folding chairs and carries them into the living room where Armin is pleading with their mother to order Hawaiian pizza.

"But I really like pineapple."

"What if none of the other kids like pineapple?"

"Eren likes anything, and Mikasa likes what Eren likes."

"But what about the others?"

"We could just get another pizza that doesn't have pineapple."

"Good thinking."

Erwin places the chairs around the room while Armin persuades their mother to get pineapple on at least one of the pizzas. "Anything else you need from me?" He asks when he finishes.

"No dear that's just fine. You can head up to your room now if you want."

"Thanks!" Erwin heads up stairs and goes straight to his room. He grabs his bags and shuts the door behind him. He pulls his planner out of his backpack as he sits down at his desk, and browses the list of homework he has to do. He decides to start on his AP Literature homework first. He pulls out his copy of _Beowulf_ and reads quietly until the kids arrive downstairs, interrupting him.

Erwin turns to his computer and turns it on. He logs in and waits for it to load while he goes over the rest of the homework he has to do. Immediately, his browser opens up to Facebook and a message pops up from Hanji.

"My secretary tells me you've been getting into trouble. (⌐■_■)"

Confused. Erwin quickly responds. "Secretary?"

"Petra. She's my secretary. You voted for her last year. Remember?"

"She's the SGA secretary. Not yours."

"Yeah yeah. ( •_•)>⌐■-■ So why do you want to fight Levi?"

"How do you know him?"

"( •_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) I'm his manager. It's my job to make sure everybody knows him."

"Well I wasn't fighting him. He was fighting some other guys and I tried to stop it, but when Shadis came, everyone else ran."

"Shame. I'd love to have seen it. (ﾒ▼皿▼)ノ　⌒　○┼＜"

Erwin marks his place in _Beowulf_ with a sticky note. "Why?"

"Just imagine, his tiny body, flying through the air, trying to tackle you to the ground. Very exciting. (ง⌐□ل͜□)ง"

"I guess so."

"I wonder who would win. You're huge, so you have that to your advantage, but Levi has much more fighting experience."

Erwin remembers Levi in that fight, backed up against a wall, but still holding his own against the other two boys. "Wait what did you mean by 'his manager'?"

"I manage his band. You know it. They played at a pep rally last year. The one that turned into a riot."

"Yeah I know it. Everyone's been talking about it." How did everyone know about this but him? "How did you become his manager though?"

"Oh we go waaaaay back. Like almost 2 years. ( ▼Д▼)y─┛~~"

"That's not very long..."

"That's when I moved here. Right next door to him."

"Okay...?"

"And we've been best buds ever since!(▼∀▼)"

"Cool." Erwin types 'Levi' into the search bar. 223 people show up. "His last name is Ackerman, right?"

"Yeah. Why? You stalking him? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)>⌐■-■"

Quickly, Erwin defends himself. "No. I wanted to look up his band."

"Well the band is called No Regrets. Here!" Hanji sends a link to the band's page. "We have a show Friday. ˓˓( ु∎௰∎ू )՞"

Erwin sees the band page. The most recent update had an event page for their show. No Regrets was opening for some band called Lock/Jaw. Erwin quickly googles it. The page floods with news articles and photos of the band at various shows.

He comes back to Hanji's message. "Sounds cool. I'll see if I can go." He marks 'Levi's show' in his planner for Friday night.

 


End file.
